


Chompy and Edgy

by Twigs and Berries (TwigstheShifter)



Series: Micros [2]
Category: Bittybones (Undertale)
Genre: Biting, Casual Sex, Licking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, dubcon that turns into full con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwigstheShifter/pseuds/Twigs%20and%20Berries
Summary: Chompy has a dom heat for the first time in his life, so you get help from one of your friend's bitties. Conveniently, their Edgy is having a sub heat.





	

You were out shopping today with Chompy, when he yelped and asked to do home as soon as possible. You understood, and checked out immediately; it was just strange since he normally likes going places with you. He looked very uncomfortable and he was blushing deeply. He saw that the person ahead in line had a bitty themselves, but he ducked out of view instead of waving with a cheesy grin. The bitty looked confused for a minute before nodding and turning to their owner.

He was fidgeting in your sweatshirt’s pocket the whole bike ride back home. You stop and pull over to look inside to check on him.

“What’s going on?”

He jumps at the sudden sight of your face.

“I um, am in heat. It’s quite, urgh, stronger this time. I don’t get it.” He had a pained expression.

“It’s been a month!”

“Yeah I guess it has.”

“Your breed gets heats every month?”

“Mhmm, at least the males do.” He pointed to himself. “But I’m lucky, females have to deal with two.”

“Two?!”

“Y-yes, ahhh! Heh, I couldn’t imagine dealing with this every two weeks. Takes a lot of energy. Maybe that’s why we eat so much, huh?”

“I guess so. Why are you making those sounds? What’re you?”

He was whacking it inside your pocket.

“No. No, No, No. You’re going in the basket now.” You pick him up by the tail.

He was a sweaty, panting mess. The tail-pulling seemed to do something for him. You put him down in your wire basket as quickly as what was safe. You pushed the grocery bag enough to make space for him. It was lined with a plastic placemat so he wouldn’t fall through. 

“S-sorry. I’ll stop.”

“Can you?”

“If I’m being honest, probably not. I’ll try sitting on my hands.”

It took two blocks before he was fingering himself. Well, he warned you. This was a very strange heat, he was ok with taking care of it in public? Jeez it must’ve been strong this time around. You finally got inside your housing complex, walking your bike into the garage. You parked it at the bike rack and hastily locked it.

“Can you control yourself long enough that I can take you upstairs?”

“Just, huh, a sec.” He was breathing hard and you could tell that he was close.

You step back and turn around to give him some privacy, and not a moment too soon. You hear his muffled moan as he climaxes...all over your basket with the groceries. 

“Now, do you think the cooldown is long enough that we can get upstairs?”

You look into the basket and see that he’s come inside his sweater. He noticed that you saw it.

“I was trying to not get any on the food, I’m sorry.” he stared up at you guiltily.

“Eh, It’s no problem. It can be washed.” you shrug, “You ok with riding on my hand though? It’s a lot harder to get spunk out of a pocket.”

“Yeah I’m cool with that.” he pauses, “Please don’t use the word ‘ride’ right now, heh.”

“Oh so the dirty jokes are coming out now?” you laugh.

“God you suck.” he sticks out his tongue playfully

“Maybe later.”

His blush deepened at that, and you could see his chubby twitch. This heat was going to be hell, wasn’t it?

==========

The first thing you did once you got home was get him another top for him to change into. Then you put his soiled sweater into the sink with some warm water, hopefully that was the right thing to do. You left him to jack off to do a bit of research into the breeding habits of bitties, but you couldn’t find any source for Chompies in particular. In general, it seemed like he was a sub and a bit of a masochist. The article said that the best way to deal with a sub heat was to either give him a dildo or get another bitty (or yourself, you imagined) involved. At the moment, you didn’t want to deal with arranging for another bitty and all the possible consequences, not to mention how last minute it was. 

You felt that he might be a little more comfortable with a partner he knew, then again you should probably ask him first.

“Hey, uh Chompy?”

He was on his bed roughly fucking his pillow with short, powerful thrusts and jaw clamped all the way down on the wooden headboard. He was growling like a wild predator, and his tail was thrashing. Chompy turned his eyelights your way and acknowledged your presence with a grunt, then turned his attention back to what he was doing. This didn’t seem like a sub heat.

“Nevermind.” you went back to your computer.

There were a few articles on naturally submissive bitties having dom heats, and from the signs that was most likely what was happening. This one was stronger, he had lost control of himself, and he was uncharacteristically aggressive. It also said that in some cases, during a heat of this particular type, it would last longer or possibly not even stop if he tried to take care of it himself. So that left you with two options, either find another bitty for him to wreck or help him yourself. You thought of how he was biting into the bed, and shuddered at the thought that he would do that to you ‘down there’.

==========

You had looked through so many sites to try to figure out what to do. Most of them were for breeding, though some of them had sections for casual stuff. They were mostly looking for females for males, but a couple were for females. All the other sites looked too sketchy to go deeper than the front page, you were glad you had a good antivirus and ad block on. As a last ditch effort you called one of your friends who had a bitty.

Turns out their Edgy was having a sub heat, and they were having the same problem with trying to find a partner for their aggressive, biting, gay bitty. Luckily they didn’t live too far away and could be over soon, if their bitties wanted to. You go back into the living room, while still on the phone, to ask him.

“Chompy? Hey is it cool if my friend brings their bitty over?”

He flashed a look of eager desperation but that was the heat. He scrunched his sockets, obviously trying to kill those thoughts.

“Hell no. Not when I’m like this.” He sighs.

“No, no, they’re having a switch heat too, except they’re a sub right now. They need some ‘help’ with it.”

“Well, I do like being helpful, heh. Ok then.”

You told your friend that he said yes, and you waited on the phone to hear their Edgy’s reply. They screamed a yes.

“Did you hear that?” they laughed.

“Yeah, sounds like you’re having a rougher time than I am.”

You make some final arrangements and exchange information about the bitty’s history then you give them the final go ahead. Your friend and Edgy were ringing your complex’s gate in no time. You buzz them in, and give them directions to the door, Chompy stands up. 

“Good lord I can smell them from here.” he shouts in disbelief.

You hear a knock at the door, and let your friend in. They have a squirming edgy in their palms, and a face that screamed ‘i’m so done with this.’. You show them over to the kitchen and let them know that they can set down Edgy at any time. Chompy was peering from around the corner of the couch, biting down. Your friend gets something to drink and asks if you could hide out in your bedroom together. You agree with gusto.

“Ok have fun you two.” you wave before shutting the door to your room.

\----------

Chompy was nervous about this stranger, but then again they were your friend’s bitty how bad could they be? He stalked closer to them.

“wow what a dump.” Edgy bent over in half from his heat, “goddamn it, ugh. shit. how does anyone do this?”

Chompy was mesmerized by him, but it was probably the hormones he reasoned. Jeez he wanted to wreck him right where he stood, he was in a good position and everything. God the feeling of that ass over his cock, no he had to wait. He stepped a little closer and cleared his throat. Edgy was pulling at his dick, but he looked up a moment to see who made the sound.

“oh i thought i smelled someone else...you ok there bud?”

Chompy caved to the heat and tackled Edgy. He yelped as he had been caught by surprise, and he was flat on his stomach being furiously humped by Chompy. Edgy moaned, and Chompy wrapped his arms around the other’s chest.

“I-I’m sorry.” Chompy panted.

He was nuzzling his new sub’s neck, kissing and licking everything he could. Edgy could feel the precum soak through his shirt and onto his back, and it felt so good. Chompy sat up, took hold of Edgy’s collar and pulled for support. Holy moly it was hard to get traction in this position, Chompy thought as he migrated lower. 

“Take off your clothes.”

Chompy let up just long enough to let Edgy get his shirt off, but he as soon as it was on the ground he trapped the other in a deep kiss. He lapped his tongue against the other’s sharp teeth and groaned as they threatened to cut him. Edgy opened his mouth slightly and Chompy pressed himself in. Edgy ran his tongue across Chompy’s rows of teeth and was impressed for a moment before he was pushed back and was having his shorts tugged off.

“Shit dude you’re so thick. And, you smell so good.” Chompy whimpered into Edgy’s mouth.

Chompy was rubbing his fat, dripping cock against Edgy’s chode at a punishing pace. He was huffing in effort and Edgy was bucking into his advances. Chompy broke the kiss and buried his face into his partner’s chest. Edgy wrapped his arms around him, and squeaked.

“oh god please, put it in.” Edgy cried.

Chompy lined up his dick up against his entrance, and began pushing slowly inward. He was new to this, they both were, and he didn’t want to hurt Edgy. The much smaller Edgy sucked in air as he started thrusting, and Chompy let out a yip. He probed around a bit, judging if he was doing good by the sounds Edgy was making. Chompy hit a lump, and felt him shudder beneath him.

“Heh, you’re cute like this.” Chompy teased as he roughly rammed against the spot.

Edgy was muffling his noises against his arm, but a few moans and huffs made it out. 

“C’mon, get loud.” Chompy picked up speed.

“please. please. Harder! I can take it.”

Chompy speared him against his cock, and started jacking him off. Edgy was lunging his hips forward with every movement of Chompy’s hand now, and wound his legs around the other’s back. Edgy was getting close, arching his back and forced his head into Chompy’s shoulder. Chompy could feel it, and leaned in towards Edgy’s face.

“Cum for me. Get it everywhere.”

“you’re, uff, disgusting.”

His hips were trembling and moved quickly for a moment before he bit down and shouted out as he spurted all over Chompy’s ribs. Chompy grimaced through the pain, and kept going, deeper and deeper. Every thrust was accompanied with an expletive, and the sound of bone against wood. 

“I, knew, you, would, come, before, me.” Chompy growled.

He was not too far off himself, and could feel the first few bursts pour out. Chompy slowed and grabbed onto Edgy’s shoulders as he rode out his orgasm. When he pulled out, he toppled over into a passionate kiss with Edgy and was still leaking. Edgy didn’t seem to mind and returned it, moving his hands up and down Chompy’s torso stopping at the base of his tail.

“Who’s disgusting now, huh?” Chompy licked Edgy’s teeth.

“hey you’re the one who...woah are you still going?”

“Yeah, I guess just a little bit. Sorry.”

They laid together for a bit, a very tired Chompy on top of a sore Edgy. Their heats were satisfied for the next couple of minutes, so they spent that time getting to know eachother better, and getting some lube out this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna make em date. I ship it very hard, and it's such a cute pairing.


End file.
